Love from an Unknown
by Loveaoi
Summary: WARNING!: This story contains Dom/Sub pairings, Omega/Alpha/Beta universe, Soulmate universe, M/M pairings, mpreg, and inappropriate language! Also contains spaceships, aliens and not 100% voluntary intercourse.
1. Prologue

** Hi! I'm Loveaoi! This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction on , or anywhere! Here are some things you should know before you read my story!:**

** 1. I'm really weird, so my stories are likely to be weird too. Sorry.**

** 2. English, not my first language.**

** 3. The only person who edits this besides me? English, not her first language either.**

** 4. Most of my stories are written, and posted, at 3:00 a.m.**

** 5. School + Work = Updates are slower than a turtle.**

** 6. Short, unsatisfying chapters when I do upload.**

** 7. I love reading fanfiction, as a result I draw a lot of my inspiration for my stories from stories I read. I do not plagiarize; however, many of the ideas for my stories come from other sources, making them sound similar. I will try to put the names of the stories that inspired my story up here before you start reading, but like I said I read a lot, it's unlikely that I'll find it again. However, to make sure I'm fare, I will put that the idea for the story does not belong to me if that is so, in the disclaimer along with the fact that the original does not belong to me.**

** Disclaimer: Sherlock, and all of Sherlock's characters, do not belong to me. The idea for this story also does not belong to me. (See #7 in ****_things you should know before reading my story _****for more information.)**

** WARNING!: This story contains Dom/Sub pairings, Omega/Alpha/Beta universe, Soulmate universe, M/M pairings, mpreg, and inappropriate language! Also contains spaceships, aliens and not 100% voluntary intercourse.**

** Enjoy! XP**

_**Prologue**_

We are human. We come from a planet called Earth in the Milky Way galaxy. Even if we no longer live on Earth, we still call ourselves human. The year is 3093. In 2018 the human population is just a bit over 10 billion, but because of a sickness, by 2110 our population as a planet is just shy of 30 million. As a result we were forced to leave. So we left, we left our home, our sick, our dying, our loved. We created 30 cities, 30 ships, each with its' own garden, oxygen supply, and different order of system. We visit and trade with other cities, just like we did with other countries when we still lived on earth. The ships don't have names, we simply named them 1-30 in order to avoid fights within our already strained relations. We have been looking for a new planet to call our own through out the Milky Way, but no luck. That's how we've come to land on planet Baker in the 221B galaxy.

They are not human. They have sharp teeth, claws, yellow diamond shaped eyes, and a single snake like tail attached to them like that of a dog or cat. They are not human, but they are beautiful.

** Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter, or prologue, or whatever it was. before I leave let me explain a few things!:**

** Everyone is born either an alpha, omega, or beta. Alphas are dom, omegas are sub, betas chose. Omegas and female betas are the only ones that can get pregnant. Omegas go into heat for one week every month.**

** Soulmates are known since birth. Your soulmate's name is written on the inside of your wrist in their written language. Ex: Kyle and Suki are soulmates. Kyle's name is written on Suki's wrist in English, Suki's name is written on Kyle's wrist in Japanese. After meeting your soulmate Kyle will be able to read Suki's name in English, and Suki will be able to read Kyle's in Japanese. Once you touch you are 50% done with the bonding process, the only thing left to do is complete it with a bond bite during intercourse. Once bonded completely you will be able to read each other's thought and feelings.**

** If you have questions, ask. If you hate it already, tell me. I'll be sure to read every review! (If I get any.) Bye! XP**


	2. I do not regret but wish I could

**Disclaimer: Sherlock, and all of Sherlock's characters, do not belong to me. The idea for this story also does not belong to me. All other characters do belong to me, any and all similarities to another character you may know of is purely coincidental. (See #7 in ****_things you should know before reading my story_**** in the prologue for more information.)**

**Warning is in the prologue and applies to all chapters!**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not regret but wish I could**

My name is John Hamish Watson, I am a doctor and a soldier, or more like was a soldier, until The War of All . The War of All stands for The War of All 30 Cities. The equivalent of a World war where we still on Earth only much worse for here in space there is no battle ground, only home we trample in order to make room for war. It's worse because World wars on Earth consisted of enemy countries and their allies, here there existed no such thin as allies.

It all started in 3090 when galaxy 221B was first discovered. No, that wasn't it, no, it all started when 3's Leader, Christopher George Hale, wanted his city to be the first city to land on Baker, the newly discovered planet that could sustain life. The council (which consisted of 31 people 1 leader per city and an outsider that lived in a city for a month then moved on, this way keeping her loyalty to all cities and making sure the council was fare) did not like this idea. 1's leader thought his ship should be first, 30's leader said it should be his city, then 27,9,14 joined in, soon the hall was nothing but leaders yelling why they should be first. The outsider tried to calm the situation to no avail. Soon war broke lose.

My city, city 25, ended up winning, but we won at a great loss. Cities 2,13,19, and 23 lost forever. We won when I took a bullet to the shoulder while aiding to an injured civilian, who knew he wasn't a civilian at all? I didn't, so while I aided him and killed his attacker what I was really doing was saving 25's leader and killing 5's. For my "heroic actions" I was honorably discharged and allowed on _Study in Pink_ an explorer ship completely pink in color. The crew consisted of the 4 "strange souls" and 4 "normal souls". I was part of the "strange souls" group. "Strange souls" are people who have a soul mate name but in a language that does not exist in any of the 30 cities. As far as I know only us 4 exist. Molly Hopper, Christopher Hale (the only reason for being allowed on the ship), Greg Lestrade, and I. The "normal souls" consisted of Mike Stamford, Sally Donovan, Philip Anderson, and Mark Zest. All "strange souls" are sub and omega.

"John!" Mike exclaimed happily as he walked up to me. "This is it John, if we find this place up to standards we will be able to live together in harmony with no wars and enough food and water to go around!"

"Until we start fighting for land, then as the population grows we'll fight for food and water. In the end we'll kill this planet like we killed the last one and well have to leave again."

"Oh, Come on John!" Mike sighed, having heard this for the last three years, since Baker was discovered. "Lighten up! For all you know your soulmate could be on this planet! Those squiggles on your could be an alien writing instead of a birth defect for all you know!"

"Yeah, doubt it but thanks." John smiled as he climbed onboard.

The trip was long, just shy of 6 hours from the mother ship, but finally they where entering the atmosphere. Having never done this before is was an unpleasant experience. Having never been on a planet before they did not know gravity as the force that pulled them down because there was nothing to be pulled down to. John learned the hard way how unforgiving gravity could be. As soon as they entered they felt it. A force powerful and heavy. Humans on Earth where born in the heavy clutches of gravity and the atmosphere, having lived there whole lives with the weight on their shoulders they never even noticed it. But for John and his crew it was heavy and in their new environment they where weak.

Apart from gravity the first thing they noticed was size. As John descended the ship he noticed a fruit. He scanned it to make sure it wasn't harmful to his body before picking it up and taking a bite. It was in the shape of a mango, purplish blue in color, and the size of 2 mangos.

"You sure you should be eating that John?" Greg asked. I shrugged.

"Scanner said it's fine."

Just then the most beautiful man stepped out from around a few bushes near the crash sight. Well John said man but he was taller then the average human, had a snake like tail with claws and diamond shaped eyes but he was still the most beautiful creature John has ever seen. And just as john thought this the beautiful, naked from the waist up creature took a step closer.

**Before I finish I want to thank ****_Guest 1_****, ****_KaosCumberbatch_****, ****_killer joker_****, ****_Guest 2_****, and ****_CrashBagPhoto_**** for reviewing! I also want to thank ****_CrashBagPhoto_** **for the advise that I will try my best to follow!**

**If you have questions, ask! If you hate it, tell me! I'll be sure to read every review! (If I get any!) Bye! XP**


	3. Unaccounted for

**Disclaimer is in the prologue and first chapter and applies to all chapters!**

**Warning is in the prologue and also applies to all chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Unaccounted for**

As he took a step forward I instinctively took a step back...Bad idea. He immediately started to make a growling noise, warning me that if I took one more step I would regret it. Once he saw I was no longer moving he took another step forward.

"J-John," Greg called out weekly from near the ship. As I pry my eyes from the creature to look at my crew member and fellow "strange soul" I notice another strange creature. Same species, obviously, only taller, with reddish straight hair instead of curly black, and reaching for Greg.

"It's ok Greg, It's all fine just stay still." John said, almost pleaded. He noticed of their dislike of sudden movement.

When the creature nearest Greg finally touched him something nobody expected happened. They both jerked back their hands, as if burned by the contact. Greg even let out a small whimper. Clearly I was confused.

"Greg? You alright?" I asked when Greg stayed unmoving. Both Greg and the creature were still as stone; however, unlike Greg, who was all but staring openly at his wrist, the creature refused to even glance down.

"Greg?" I ask again.

Then he started whispering and, although I couldn't hear him, the creature seemed to wince every time he repeated one word in particular.

"Greg?" I tried one more time.

"Mycroft"

"What?"

"His name is Mycroft"

"And how do you know this?" I ask, but already suspect the answer.

He answered by simply showing me his wrist. There, in neat English letters, read Mycroft. I was shocked but before I could say more the dark curly haired (man?) started so speak. He seemed to be asking the taller one a question. Then he lowered his wrist and answered.

"Greg"

At first the silenced was endless. But it was swiftly broken when the taller (and older?) of the two started growling. Greg, thinking the growl was directed at him started baking away... Bad idea. The creature only growled more before he lashed out and grabbed Greg. I thought he was going to kill him, until he picked him up and carried him like bride, clutched to his chest as if to protect him. With one more hiss he left.

Again, before I could even turn back to look at the other creature, something was happening. One moment I'm stunned by what just happened, the next I'm clutching my suddenly burning wrist, staring into stormy grey eyes. As I look down at my wrist I notice a name replacing the squiggles from before.

"Sherlock?"

'Sherlock' seemed to be jumping for joy the next time he spoke (he was purring!), though he kept perfectly still.

"John!"

The crew, having heard the commotion, started coming outside. Sherlock did not like this. He started growling, standing in front of me, pushing me back! As if to protect me! From my own crew! I thought it absurd, but kept my mouth shut. For some odd reason having him protect me sent a pleasant shiver down my spine. But then suddenly, we were off. Held to his chest like fragile jewel, he took off into the woods in the same direction as his older companion.

Soon we hear water, and Sherlock starts walking in the direction it's coming from. As we near the water he starts picking fruits from trees and putting them in my arms as he carries us to source of water. Because of the language we don't speak much. The only time we open our mouth to speak is when we speak each other's names. "John" and "Sherlock" the only whispered words between the new found soulmates. Once reaching the river John thought they were going to walk along the river side before finding a spot to sit for their 'picnic' but instead he walked straight through the river to the other side before going along the river side.

At first this confused me, I did not understand, until we sat down and I looked across the river. On the other side of the river was Greg. Greg sitting on Mycroft's lap, Greg eating fruit from Mycroft's fingers that Mycroft cut with a stone like knife, and Greg drinking water from Mycroft's hand. I called out to him.

"Greg!" I call, from the other side of the river. As I call, the happiest smile I've ever had is plastered on my face.

Greg turns slowly, as if unwilling to pry his eyes off of soulmate. Then, with his own happy smile, he called back.

"John!"

Mycroft notices his mate's distraction and turns to see what it is that is distracting him. At the sight of his companion he started to growl but once he saw me, sitting on Sherlock's lap, he stopped. Almost as if he's saying that Sherlock is no longer a threat because he also has a mate.

"Finally found our soulmates! Because we were "strange souls" I thought we would never find them!" Greg stated happily as he cuddled up to Mycroft.

"Never thought I'd see the day." I agree, practically bursting with happiness.

Just as we finally settled down (Sherlock and I) Mycroft stood up. With Greg in his arms he started to leave. As he left we yelled goodbye to each other. Then I finally turned back to Sherlock. He's offering me a piece of fruit.

"Agmno," He says, while handing me the fruit. And even If I can't understand his language, I love the very sound of his voice.

"Agmno!" I repeat with a giggle as I take a bite of the offered food.

He then collects water in his hand before offering it to me.

"Aetwe," he says.

"Aetwe." I repeat.

When he was satisfied with how much I consumed he started nuzzling my neck, kissing were the bond bite will go before kissing my lips. I moaned into the kiss. Soft and full agents mine. Then I felt a soft wet pressure agents my lips, asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth to let him inside. He deepened the Kiss until we both had to pull away for a breath. But before I could lean in for another kiss, we heard a noise, and Sherlock growled before suddenly there was another creature in front of us. Tall, but not as tall as Sherlock, and black straight hair atop his head. He was openly sneering at us.

**Before I finish I want to Thank ****_Guest 3, _****_CrashBagPhoto_****_, and _****_Necromancer72_****_, for reviewing!_**

**I also have an announcement. From now on the people from planet Baker will ****_"speak like this"_**** and the ones from earth will "speak like this" this way you'll be able to know what's going on even when John is clueless.**

**Have questions? Ask! Hate it? Tell me! I'll be sure to read every review! (If I get any!) Bye! XP**


	4. Love and Hardship

**Disclaimer: In the prologue and first chapter.**

**Warning: In prologue.**

**Most of this chapter is in Sherlock's point of view, sorry, that was not my intention when I started writing, but it just turned out that way. sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

**Love and Hardship**

I don't know how, but at that moment, although he was sneering at both of us, I knew his hate and anger was directed solely on me.

"Sherlock?"

_"Shh, John. Everything is fine." I know he wont understand what I'm saying, but I hope he knows that I will protect him. I turn back to Moriarty. "What do you want?" I ask with no kindness in my voice._

_"Nothing really. Don't you remember? Your father asked You, Mycroft, Quem and _I_ to investigate the noises. It's perfectly normal for me to be here." He says, but I don't trust him, especially with my omega here._

_"Sherlock, is he your mate?"_

_"yes,"_

_He starts sneering more in John's direction._

_"Don't!" I warn him._

_I know why he's like this. We've known each other since we were ten, we were friends. We were friends until we turned fifteen, that's when everything changed. Everyone around us seemed to be finding their soulmate, everyone but us four. Mycroft, Quem, Moriarty and I. We were the alphas without omegas, we were the alphas that did things that involved danger, like investigating the strange noise, because their was no omega waiting for us, we were the "strange souls." But Moriarty came to me when we were fifteen and tried to do the most forbidden thing known to our kind, he, an alpha, tried to bond with me, an alpha. I know he has an obsession with me, which is why I didn't like the looks he was giving John._

_"Mycroft and I have found our soulmates, so we're going home. Continue investigating with Quem." I instruct as I pick John up and start walking again._

I didn't understand much from the short confrontation, in fact the only parts I understood were when they said "Mycroft, Sherlock" or "John." Then suddenly I was picked up and carried away. The other creature scares me a bit, but I felt better in Sherlock's arms.

Finally we seemed to finally reach where Sherlock was taking me. It was a mountain. At first I was confused, until Sherlock started walking towards a hole in the mountain that had light coming through it. I know a hole in a mountain is usually called a cave, but it seemed wrong to call it that. You see, once you step into the "cave" there are steps going down and torches lining the wall. when we finally reached the bottom I was amazed by what I saw. There were people everywhere! It was like town underground! Sherlock started speaking then, and even though I didn't understand I tried my best to follow along.

_"The climate aboveground is only livable three to four months a year," I explained even though I knew John didn't understand a word of it. "Our ancestors knew that they would could not survive another year, they were afraid they would go extinct. Then, just when they started to lose hope, a man named Mysher found a cave. Mysher told his group that although they were now protected from the rain and sun, the cold from winter could still get them, so he told them to start digging down and in. This was the result"_

_Along the wall of the big open space were six passages, I took John to the first one. "Through there is an underground river, we use the water to cook and drink." I take John to the second one. "The river continues through to this room, we use the water from this room to clean because even if we dirty the water it goes deeper underground and then the dirty water is replaced with clean water." I take John to the last one on the left. "Here is where the food is cooked and eaten, it's also where our leaders meet to talk." I then take John to the three passages on the right. One has steps that lead up, another goes straight through, and the last one has steps leading down. "We're the smallest settlement that we know of." I explain. "Each passage contains 30 rooms, the rooms are temporary. Once we turn 20 one of two things will happen, you will either come here because you have not met your bonded yet or you go to your bond home."_

_I run into one of the passages and into the last room in the hall. Inside is a bed of sorts, I place John on it before I start collecting my stuff and explaining again._

_"A bond home is a home alphas make when they're fifteen, they choose a mountain close enough to the settlement that they can come back in case of an emergency but far enough to have privacy. Once all the children are old enough to leave the bond home and go to the settlement the alpha and omega couple will leave their home and live the rest of their years in the settlement, the bond home is given to the oldest alpha. Betas never leave." I give John the few things I own before picking him up and heading out in search of my father._

_"Mycroft has father's old bond home but my uncle and his soulmate died before having children so I inherited his bond home. After you meet my father I'm taking you there." __I then walk into father and mother's room. Mother is resting in bed while my father waits for me seated on a stone. At seeing me come in father stands up and helps mother sit up._

_"Mycroft told me you were coming, is this your soulmate?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then as your father I congratulate you."_

_"Thank you, father." I bow then turn towards mother expectantly._

_"And I, as your mother, hope you have many children"_

_"Thank you, mother." I bow then leave for uncle's bond home._

After Sherlock placed me on his bed(?) he gave me a few thing before he picking me up again and took me to meet a couple who I assume are his parents. Then we left the caves we were in he and took me to a much smaller cave. We had to go down like in the last one, but the big open space was smaller, about the size of a kitchen and living room combined. It also only contained two passages instead of six. Sherlock lead me through the on one the left at the end of the hall were three rooms, each one half the size of the ones in the bigger cave. Later, after looking at each one, he took me to the passage on the right. this hall lead to only one room, but this room was twice the size as the ones in the big cave. He put me on the bed again and left to put away his stuff. When he came back he laid next to me and soon we both fell asleep.

**Before I go I want to thank ****_S.B.N.O_****, ****_CrashBagPhoto_****, ****_Guest 4_****, and ****_KaosCumberbatch_**** for reviewing!**

**Also, I want to address ****_CrashBagPhoto's_**** review before I leave, I agree. I wanted the development between Sherlock and John to be slower; however, as I've stated before, I'm new when it comes to writing fanfiction and I don't think I'm at the level where I can write long developments and stories yet. To be honest I'm surprised by how long my chapters are.**

**Questions? Ask! Hate it? Tell me! I'll be sure to read every review! (If I get any!) Bye! XP**


End file.
